


Life As An Apostate

by QueenLilithQuinn



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Female Friendship, Half-Elves, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenLilithQuinn/pseuds/QueenLilithQuinn
Summary: A story about Lucia, a Blood Mage with a hidden past.





	Life As An Apostate

 

The redhead sat on her bed, writing in her journal about the events that occurred that day, her eyes drifting along the fine writing of her quill. After she had finished, she shut the leather bound book and sat it down next to the bed table. That’s when she heard the echoes of screams, Lucia hopped off her bed, grabbed a bit of her robe, grabbed her staff, and walked towards the doorway, leaning against the wall. The clanking of armour seemed to be coming closer and she heard a familiar voice.

“I swear to the Maker, I had no idea Jowan was a Blood Mage. Let me go!” The female voice had cried out, thrashing violently around. The redhead mage stepped out from her hiding spot and cast a lightning bolt spell towards the Templars, knocking them off their feet and unconscious. Lucia had run over to the newly accepted Circle Mage and held out her hand.    
“Couldn’t keep yourself outta trouble for one day, dearie, now could you?” Lucia’s accent was heavily Ferelden but with a hint of Starkhaven. The female mage took ahold of Lucia’s hand and Lucia pulled the female up. The other female had long, brown hair and bright blue eyes and a small scar above her upper lip.

“I… I don’t believe I recall your name…” The female spoke with a heavier Ferelden accent as she stood up and brushed off her robes.

“I’m your new best friend, at this time being. I’ll get my journal and you grab that Rod of Fire off that unconscious guard before we both get caught.” Lucia then ran back into the room, grabbing her journal, and running back. That is when she saw the Fire Rod pointed at her, Lucia rolled her green eyes and groaned.

“I try to help and this is what I am paid for.” She let out a sigh.

“Your name, I want to know I can trust you.” The girl behind the rod said.

“Fine, Lucia Surana. Now lower the damned rod.” Lucia hissed and the girl lowered the rod.

“Viola Amell. Do not try to betray me or I’ll smoke your arse.” Viola stated and shoved the rod in her robe sash.

“The guards will be waking up soon.” Lucia started hustle towards the door with Viola following behind her, pushing the door open.

 

A few flight of stairs later and plenty of close calls later, the duo had reached the exit to the Circle’s tower. 

“Stop right here. I’ve been practising for this very moment.” Lucia’s green eyes had a hint of wickedness and she walked towards the templars guarding the door.    
“Hello, men.” She concentrated and used all of her might to cast a spell that caused the Templar’s blood to boil, falter, and hit the cold, hard floor. Viola let out an audible gasp and ran out of the room when she saw the Templars hit the floor.    
“You’re a Blood Mage?!” Viola looked at the temporarily paralyzed guards and looked at Lucia.

“I’ll explain everything after we get the fuck out of this tower.” Lucia said as Viola stepped back with a look of concern on her face.

“I…” Viola grabbed the fire rod from her robe stash and pointed it at the redhead. Lucia turned around and glared at the girl.

“You’re pathetic, Amell. I am trying to help you escape and you shove that thing into my face.” Lucia let out a sigh and patted her side, making sure her journal was close to her, tied around her with her robe sash. “I’ll give you one opportunity to escape with me or I’ll take you down by myself and you can spend an eternity in Aeonar. Your choice, girl, make the right one.”

It only took a moment for Viola to make the choice before she heard the incoming templars.    
“Move.” Viola yelled as Lucia stepped out of the way. The rod shot out a fireball that ended up melting the lock on the door. Lucia ran towards it and shove it open.

“Go!” She yelled at Viola and they both made it out of the tower.

 


End file.
